


Park Moments!

by WickedCriminal98



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedCriminal98/pseuds/WickedCriminal98
Summary: A series of moments based around a park.Please remember this is AU!





	Park Moments!

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1, Fall. Nicole and Waverly's first meeting
> 
> "Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt your reading," Nicole to Waverly.
> 
> "Waverly Earp." Waverly to Nicole.

She was new. That’s all that Waverly Earp knew about the tall red head currently running around the park. Waverly Earp currently sat under the shade of an oak tree, on a bench. Her book in hand, but she had yet to even open the book. Instead of reading, Waverly had taken to watching the red head jog around the park. For the last month, Waverly watched the red head complete lap after lap, but Waverly had yet to find the courage to talk to the red head.

Nicole Haught ran laps around the lake in the centre of the local park, like clockwork every day. She moved to the town two months ago, beginning her daily run just over a month ago. But for the last four weeks, the red head had noticed a small brunette. The brunette, gorgeous in Nicole’s eyes, sat on the same bench every day, with a book in hand. Though it seemed the small woman never actually read her book, instead taking interest in the red head. Nicole wanted to ask the younger girl out, never quiet gaining enough courage to do so. After talking to the older Earp sister, Nicole decided to stop in front of the brunette’s bench. As Nicole looked up, she chuckled at the brunettes attempt to make it look like she had been reading. Taking a deep breath, Nicole made her way over to the smaller girl.

The smaller girl looked up from her book, a smile gracing her face as she caught sight of the red head. “Hey, I’m sorry to interrupt your reading,” the teasing tone in Nicole’s voice let the brunette know she had been caught. “I’ve wanted to introduce myself. I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.” The red head said offering her hand to the brunette. “Waverly Earp.” Waverly said as she shook the taller girl’s hand.

The day after their first meeting, instead of arriving and starting her run, Nicole made her way over to the bench where Waverly normally sat. Nicole, dressed in her running gear of leggings, hoodie and a pair of nikes, took a seat on the bench. She didn’t have to wait long for Waverly, who was dressed in dark wash jeans paired with a light blue sweater and scarf. Waverly took her seat on the bench, stretching out across the length of the seat as Nicole handed her, her water bottle before beginning her daily run. The brunette’s began reading her book for the first time that month, as she waits for Nicole to finish her run.

After an hour, Nicole made her way back to Waverly, grabbing the offered water bottle before smiling at the girl. Handing the water bottle back, Nicole grabbed her bag, making her way to the toilet block to change. She exited the toilets dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans, a black tank top and a leather jacket. Waverly stood waiting by the toilet block, as Nicole exits with a smile. Reaching out her hand, Nicole took Waverly’s hand in her own, leaving the park. The pair left hand in hand to Nicole’s truck, the start of their first date underway. Their first date creating the start of something magical

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember this is AU!
> 
> As always I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
